Idiots, Tests, and Narcolepsy
by DoubleUpOmega
Summary: Shun and the other members of a new Class 2-F have to do there best to get away from there decrepit class room by moving to Classroom A. While Shun also has to deal with narcolepsy and the troubles it causes him(Though all the characters are new there are some similar themes and events to the original series) HIATUS will be over soon I finally have time to write again
1. Idiots, Tests, and Introductions

For anyone who recognizes me for a very brief attempt at a fire emblem story (Rise and Fall of Satoma) do not fear this time I have taken precautions and saved everything to about 5 different places so even if I get sick and break my laptop again I'll still have all the files to help me remember instead of giving up on it. Also to those who recognize me for the Pokemon story (Breeder to Trainer) I have no idea why my cousin gave up on it or even anything about it for that matter. As you can probably guess I'm in a lot better condition now so I feel comfortable to start my terrible writing again. Sadly I still have the same punctuation, spelling and grammar issues but I'd like to think I can do better fighting scenes this time around. Also OOC and differentiating between 1st/3rd POV is not much better

**Do NOT expect chapters to be anywhere close to this long(4500 words) ever again it may happen but it probably won't. They will probably only be about a quarter of this(Still around a 1000 words)**

Feel free to complain about as much as possible about the story if see any problems.

This will mostly be in a first person view from Shun though it may change once in a while.

Also if someone wants to make me a Cover Image for free I would appreciate it and of course give you credit. (I don't know why you would but might as well ask.)

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown P.O.V. <strong>(It will become very obvious by the end of the chapter but for now it's hidden)

My best friend is lying down sleeping in front of me with out a care in the world. Why should he though, this is his room and there is no reason for him to know I'm here. Between the blanket covering his long body and his dark brown hair that's covering his entire face, I can't get a good look at him but I've seen him plenty in the past so I can easily picture his brown eyes and the rest of the features on his face.

"Hey Shun, wake up the placement test is today and we don't want to end up in Class F do we?" I gently nudge him, but with that weak of an attempt there's no way he'd wake up. Honestly I'm not sure I want to wake him up. If he does we'll both take the placement test and we'd probably end up in different classes. It might be better to just let him sleep and end up in F together.

"JUNKO GET OUT OF MY ROOM." Shun yells out at me thinking I'm his little sister, but he doesn't bother to open his eyes to make sure. He scared me when he yelled because I didn't think he'd react to that nudge so I panicked and jumped back almost knocking over a table.

"I'M NOT IN YOUR ROOM! NOW GET UP YOU NEED TO LEAVE SOON!" I can hear Junko walking by outside his door yelling at him. "Why am I even trying he's not going to wake up from me yelling at him. If his door wasn't locked I could hit him and he might wake up." If I could see her I wouldn't be surprised if shes shaking her head and holding the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

I decide to let him sleep so I spend a few more minutes watching him before I unlock his door and walk out. I see our schools uniform on the ground in front of his door so I put it on the table I almost knocked over earlier. Junko is nowhere to be seen while I walk out of there house so I end up leaving through the front door. Since I'm not going to participate in the placement test I'm going to go home and practice my painting.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun P.O.V.<strong>

"Let's see today should be the last day of March so I should have my placement test today." Time to get ready, the last thing I need is to get put in a Class where I won't be able to sleep.

"JUNKO! I know your being nice by washing my uniform for me, but I told you to leave it outside my door." No response. I quickly get dressed and find a fake tie Junko must of bought for me. When I exit my room I notice a meal left on the table with a note.

"Shun, hopefully you actually wake up today so you can read this. You slept all through yesterday, but don't worry you started sleep walking around noon and ended up getting something to eat. Also I'm not sure where you're clothes went, I left them in front of your door yesterday but they disappeared when I woke up. P.S. I know how lazy you are, so I made you breakfast and a bento lunch. I also bought a clip on tie and a neck wrap to make dressing easier for you. P.S.S. Today is April 1st so school is starting today and you don't want to miss the opening ceremony."... It took a second for the last part of the note to click.

"APRIL FIRST! SON OF A... I need to calm down, maybe I should just go to sleep for a while and calm down that way. Regardless there is nothing I can do about that now I should just eat the breakfast Junko made then go to school like nothing happened." As soon as I take a bite of the food I notice it's already cold. So I take a look at the clock and realize I'm already late for school so I cover up the food so I could heat it up later and run out of the door toward school.

* * *

><p>"...This ends the opening ceremony." I arrive just in time to hear the Third year representative closing the ceremony and I reluctantly decide to take a quick look at the class listings starting with the end of Class F.<p>

The last line on the list is "Kazehaya Shun: 0 points" The only think I can say about this situation is that I screwed up royally.

* * *

><p>The teacher is waiting for us in the room when we arrive from the opening ceremony. He has very little of his black hair left and has angry looking green eye. He starts off by yelling at us all to take a seat so that we can begin class.<p>

"Hello everyone My name is Nakano Noboru, I will be your teacher in till I transfer as far away from Class F as I possibly can. First things first your class representative is Kato Masuro... who ever that is. Also as you can see this room is not in very good condition but all of you will just have to deal with it. If you get cold from the broken window, it sucks to be you. If your cushion has a hole or your table is missing a leg, it once again sucks to be you." Most of the students start whispering about how rude this teacher is being.

"QUIET! I don't need to hear all your bellyaching. Now to start things off I'll have you all introduce yourself. We will start at the desk labeled 1 and continue horizontally to 7 before going to the next column. Well number 1 it is your turn to start, so hurry up."

"As you can probably tell I am unable to stand up for my introduction, so I shall do this sitting down. My name is..." He's the only one in the room sitting in an actual chair. Mind you it is not a normal chair and is instead a wheel chair. Both his hair and his eyes are a light gray, for some reason he keeps his hair really short with a small flip in the front. He is also speaking in an overly polite tone that sounds very fake.

"You don't need to act polite none of us care" A voice from an unknown student interrupts him before he can say his name. He quickly continues without the polite tone.

"Right right, I forgot this was Class F for a second. Regardless my name is Kato Masuro and I am in this wheelchair due to a fourth degree burn on my leg." Masuro is an old friend of mine and it appears as if were in the same class, It's a shame he had high hopes that he would do well in the placement test, or at least not end up in Class F. He's also the reason why I lock my rooms door, while I'm asleep... last time he was in my room he ended up in a hospital having pieces of a firework extracted from his leg and treated for the burns he mentioned earlier. To be fair it was his firework and he tried to use the noise to wake me from my sleep... worst part is it didn't even work and I continued sleeping for a few hours afterwards. Luckily for him my little sister was still home and was able to call an ambulance for him. I got lost in thought and the introductions have moved quite the distance ahead.

"I am Maki Takuma. I would like to volunteer to be the ambassador for Class F." Everyone is stunned at his statement. He definitely fits the appearance part for an ambassador though his red hair is very well groomed and his matching eyes look very focused.

"Does anyone else want to be ambassador?" The teacher quickly speaks up but no one even considers the idea to challenge his wish. I've never seen this guy before but its clear he is dumber than the class he belongs to if he's volunteering to be the ambassador. That or he's very suicidal.

"Hello I'm Ikari Sayuri! I hope you all take care of me." There's no surprise that she's here. A friend of mine was telling me there was a really stupid girl in his class last year and her only redeeming qualities was that she is incredibly gullible and looks like a model. Her light pink hair goes down close to her knees and her eyes have a very trustworthy look to them. One of the more perverted students was actually able to convince her to do a couple photo suits in exchange for doing some of her homework so that he may send them to experts and see if she can get into modeling. Of course he kept them to himself and made a set of pictures that he sells to everyone. A lot of guys in the school collect them, there actually pretty good quality. Once again I lose focus and miss quite a few peoples introductions.

"I am Honda Osamu" He stands up and quickly steps down with out another word and the introductions quickly begin again. I've never talked to him before but his sister was in my class last year. Unlike his sisters bright orange hair he has a very dull green in short spikes. His green eyes dart around like he's some kind of criminal. A couple short introductions later we arrive on one of the most infamous people in the school.

"Ito Akira" The only student in the back row speaks as short of a introduction as he can. He may be well known but he still tries to hide himself as much as possible. With his short height he does it easily and I can barely see him past his table. The table itself is very low to the ground so it's even more noticeable how short he is. The part of him peaking out is the top of his black hair. He keeps it in a similar style to mine but it's much shorter since it only covers his forehead and he sweeps it to the right instead of left. The reason he's known however is because he's the one who convinced Sayuri to take all those pictures. Though he is smart enough to know when to stop as he has refused to take any naked pictures of her, even though he probably could get away with it. After my thoughts end I notice one of the few girls in the class speak up.

"I-I'm Hashira Mayu, I-I'll do my best to help you all." I've seen this girl around before but I didn't know she was an actual student. Her dark blue hair is shoulder length and has a black headband going over the top of her head. In till now I thought there was some rich kid who had his own personal maid help him, or the school hired a maid by accident instead of a janitor and just let her continue working anyways. It's apparent now that she is actually a student who has convinced someone to let her continue wearing that outfit instead of her uniform. After Mayu finished the introductions start to get really boring and I think I might fall asleep if nothing interesting happens soon. "My name is..."

As the next persons introduction is about to start I can feel a swift kick to my back trying to wake me up. As I'm opening my eyes I notice the person 3 seats in front of me doing there introductions but something is definitely off the first word I hear is in English."Hello I am Oshiro Daichi. I was born here in Japan but I moved when I was young and have been living in Canada in till last year. If I speak English by accident I deeply apologize but I'm trying my best not to." This time no one tries to stop him from being polite, it probably helped that he sounded genuine unlike Masuro. His blonde hair seems to be the same style as Takuma only it's not as short. After 2 more intros it's going to be my turn, then hopefully I can fall asleep for the rest of class afterwords.

"My name is Kazehaya Shun. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep." Right after I finish talking the teacher pipes up for the second time (that I know of) during these introductions.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but you'll need to stay awake for a while longer there is something you need to know after the last introduction. Number 50, you are the last one so if you please." He says this in a very snooty voice that annoys me.

"I'm Ogawa Ayako" Ayako is the third and final girl in this class. She used to keep her white hair very short but after so many guys pretended to mistake her for a guy she let it grow till her mid back. She's also one of the few people in this class to not have the same eye color and hair color, instead her eyes are a light green. And she's also my neighbor who thinks she has free reign on anything in my house because are parents are friends. Though I guess to be fair she usually gets along well with me and Junko, so she does get invited in and treated like family most of the time. I'm surprised she's here in Class F as well she's not smart but she's not stupid enough to be an F student. I assumed she was going to end up in class D or scrape by and get in Class C.

"Good now that the introductions are done, I can call the principle and tell her the good news." He goes over and hits the button on one of the few electronic device in the room.

"Yes what is it." After a moment a soft shy voice can be heard from the speaker. I'm confused why is there such a nice voice over the PA instead of that old hag? I guess she must of retired and this new women has taken her place.

"Principle Tachibana please pull up the file of Kazehaya Shun. Specifically his attendance." The only thought going through my head after he said attendance is 'this can't be good'.

"Let's see here... He is a second year student he has 49 unexplained absences, he has also been late 99 times and has been caught sleeping in class an astounding 998 times. Oh my that is quite the large number on all accounts, especially the sleeping to have a number that high he must of been caught multiple times per class." Oh wow I knew I was bad at working in school but I had no idea I was that bad.

"It has come to my attention that he was absent the day of the placement test, he was late today and missed most of the opening ceremony, as well as he was caught sleeping no more then 10 minutes ago as well as showing intent to go back to sleep shortly after waking up." He's sounding quite mad and those numbers going up again can't be good if he felt the need to tell the principle directly. "I think it would be best if he was given the title of Punishment Inspector, effective immediately. I would also suggest that in order to remove the status as punishment inspector. He must make his way into Class A with good behavior."

"Sadly you may be right. I hate to do this to a student on my first day here but it seems necessary." The PA cuts off and immediately turns back on, this time broadcasting to the whole school. "A new punishment inspector has been made: Kazehaya Shun of Class 2-F has been put on probation due to lack of attendance."

God dammit this is going to suck a lot. I'm not sure how this can get any worse...

"There is one more thing that you all need to do before we can start normal classes. As expected of Class F your test scores are all incredibly low assuming you actually have a score in the first place, so all of you will have to start writing tests to improve your scores." ...And it just got worse.

* * *

><p>After several hours of drifting to sleep, getting kicked in the back by Ayako and taking tests, Classes are finally over for the day and theirs only 1 thing left to do before I go home, and that would be to find Akira. Lets see where is he? Ah he's over there.<p>

"Hey there Akira did you get any new stock in?"

"Good timing Shun, I have some good news. On top of a new set of cards I was able to find an adapter for the memory card I found a while back. It turns out that company went bankrupt over 10 years ago so it was hard finding one. However now that I got one it was definitely worth it. Turns out there was some locked files most of which containing a lot of pictures on it. It seems the guy was a pervert to, there's also some class notes including a lot from health."

"Wait wait go back a second what kind of pictures?"

"I separated the pictures into 4 categories: Male, Trap, Bust and Flat. First here is the 'Male' pictures." He shows me a picture of a brown haired boy in a maid outfit similar to Mayu's uniform.

"NEXT! I don't want to look at this."

He then shows me one of the trap pictures. This one is of a brown haired girl wearing the school's female uniform. She's looking very uncomfortable though. "There's no way these are traps I've never seen such a cute girl before. she's even blushing so cutely."

"Look lower down, you can see a small bulge. Notice theirs no split in the center as well as the 2 even smaller ones a bit father back that are spread out."

"... OK next I'm to creeped out to continue looking at these ones."

"OK here is the last 2 sets Bust and Flat. These are actually girls." The first picture is a girl with long pink hair with a rabbit clip, she also seems to be very gifted in her chest. She's probably the same size as Sayuri. The other is of a magenta haired girl with her hair in a ponytail tied with a large yellow ribbon. She is not nearly as gifted as the first, her bust is a lot closer to Ayako's.

"Good finds I'd suggest not telling other people the second one is a guy you'll probably make more money that way."

"Probably a good idea, but I'm not sure I'll actually sell them. So are you here to window shop or are you actually going to buy a new picture, I was able to get 5 new ones printed off." I quickly check my wallet and decide to buy the new set of pictures for 100 yen a piece. As I tried to pocket the cards I can hear an angry voice behind me.

"So this is where you were! You were suppose to wait for me by the gate but you never showed up. Instead I find you here buying more of your filth." That angry voice belongs to Ayako, whom I apparently promised to meet at the gate even though I remember no such thing. Before I can apologize for something I'm not sure I did, Akira starts trying to defend himself.

"Hey this isn't filth I have permission from Sayuri to have these. Besides every picture she was comfortable with taking, and none of which show any sensitive areas."

"Fine, whatever. I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow. Come on Shun, were leaving now. Your taking me shopping to make up for breaking your promise." Ow ow ow she's pulling me by the ear and it really hurts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Please let go of my ear, already!".

* * *

><p>"OW! What was that for!" Out of nowhere I feel a hand slapping me across the face. The person who did it is standing directly in front of me, and to no surprise that person is Ayako.<p>

"Dammit Shun, what am I suppose to do with you. Once again you were walking in your sleep, so you didn't hear anything I was telling you. Now come on before you started walking by yourself I told you to buy me some food from the cafe over there." She's pointing towards a maid cafe. It looks pretty busy right now but I can see an open table from out here.

"Why are you dragging me to a maid cafe of all places?"

"I know some of the workers so I can get you a bit of a discount. I'm sure after buying those pictures and my clothes you could use a break." I can't tell if she's mad at me for buying them or if she is just enjoying teasing me about them.

"Fine. If I'm getting forced to buy you food I might as well spend it here instead of some fancy restaurant." So after getting brought to our seats by a cute maid in a black uniform we start deciding our orders.

"W-Welcome Home, mistress Ogawa and uh... master Kazehaya!" A vaguely familiar voice greets us to take our orders. One who also happens to know my name. "W-what will you both like to order?"

"Hi Mayu, I'll have today's special." Ah so this explains why Mayu was wearing a maid uniform in school since her shift is right after school ends.

"W-would you like the usual design on the omelet rice?" Usual design? Even if there a friend, asking for a usual design means she must come here often. Though Ayako is worse off then I am so it would make sense if she gets a discount.

"NO! I mean no, not today. Just the basic squiggle this time." I wonder what kind of design it is if she is that against getting it today. "Shun order something already."

"I'll just have water, my little sister would be upset if I ate without her." Mayu goes to take her leave but I stop her to ask a quick question so my curiosity will stop. "Hey Mayu hold on a second. What is the usual design the Ayako gets?"

"Um uh... Her usual design is..." Ayako jumps out of her chair to cover her mouth so she can't say anything.

"Ms Ogawa even if you are friends rules are rules, and rule number 1 is don't touch the maids." The manager laughs as he scolds Ayako. She let's go as soon as she realizes what she's doing but gives a firm command to Mayu about not telling me anything about usual order. After a moment she returns to give us our order before going to check on other customers.

"Ayako I wanted to ask you something. Why are you in Class F?"

"I spent to much time trying to wake you up yesterday and I ended up missing the placement test."

"That would make sense. Oh that would explain why my clothes were in my room instead of outside my door. You must of brought them in when you came to wake me up. Wait a second, no that doesn't make sense how did you get into my room in the first place my door was locked."

"Oh that was easy you left your window open so I used the plank we would use as kids to crawl into your room." Note to self lock window from now on as well as door. "Then when I went to leave I used your door and brought your clothes in."

"OK now that makes sense. I'll have to tell Junko what happened, she seemed confused in her note this morning. Speaking of which how did Junko not notice you."

"I'm not sure actually. When you yelled at Junko while I was stop trying to wake you up, she yelled back so she was definitely there." We continued talking for a while before we decided to walk back towards are homes. First thing I do when I get back is take a nap in till supper.

* * *

><p>"So Shun how's Class F?" While Junko, mom and myself are getting ready to eat Junko decides it's a good time to mention I'm in Class F. It's always the cute ones that are evil. Her light brown hair is kept up into long twin tails tied with flower bands. And her eyes make it look like she doesn't have any idea what she's doing even though she knows exactly what's happening.<p>

"Class F?! Shun I'm disappointed in you. You used to be such a smart boy now you spend all your time asleep and not doing work." Moms disappointment really shows.

"You have every right to be, I slept through the placement exam. I didn't even know that school started today in till I saw Junko's note. Though if it makes you feel any better the school made me the new punishment inspector so I won't have the time to sleep in school much."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all. Besides don't think you're not going to get punished here as well." I figured as much but before I can say anything Junko speaks up again and starts asking more questions.

"Do you know anyone else in your class at least?"

"Yes Ayako, Akira, and Masuro all share the same fate as me."

"Ayako? How did she end up in Class F with you?"

"Apparently I left my window open and she snuck in and tried to wake me up but wasted to much time and wasn't able to get to the school in time. OH Junko she is the one who put the clothes in my room." I explain what happened to them quickly.

"I nearly forgot thanks for everything you set up for me Junko, your such a good sister. Even if you did expose my Class to mom." I give her a fake stern look and she gives me a brief laugh in return.

"Thank you. Anything else interesting happen?" I explain who my teacher was, the new principle, the notable introductions, and the maid cafe. Afterwords we eat and continue talking about our days. Like unusual I'm the first one to go to sleep so they continue to talk without me for a while longer.


	2. Idiots, Tests, and the F Tournament 1

I decided to make Class F be very informal and call be people by there given name (Excluding Honda Osamu who will be referred to as Honda by everyone) while some of the higher classes use proper names and honorific.

Remember this takes place a good 10 years or so(haven't completely decided yet) so the summoning system has gotten some updates that allow for new/ranged weapons and armor(still older/melee weapons nothing like guns, tasers, chainsaws or explosive though maybe a crossbow at most)

If you ever notice _Italics_ that means the world is in English.

Also I know I said expect 1000 words or so but that obviously didn't happen this time instead it's about 3300.

I did how ever cut this chapter into 2 parts since it was so long so expect the next chapter with in a couple days.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shun P.O.V.<strong>**

Class F has finally finished writing the review exams, so everyone has a mark in each class now. I'm glad it's over but now my back is in a lot of pain from the repeated wake up kicks and I'm still not allowed to sleep.

"OK everyone bring your marks over here so I can start grouping people together for the upcoming summoning wars." Masuro's phrasing scares me a bit, it sounds like he's already planning to take an aggressive approach to the other classes. Takuma is the first to question him.

"What do mean upcoming war, the semester has barely started. You don't plan on attacking someone already do you?"

"Of course I'm not planning to attack them... I'm planning on how you will attack them while I stay back here." A few of the students start yelling at him.

"What do you mean you're staying here!"

"If I'm risking remedial lessons so are you!"

"Representative or not, I'm not fighting!"

"Are you all really content at staying in this room the full year? Wouldn't you rather take over one of the other rooms? Where you could sleep all day, or you could eat and watch TV, or even play online games." The students yelling stop for a moment and allow him to continue talking. "Class A for example all have there own mini fridges, adjustable chairs, both isolated and group work areas, personal air conditioners, high quality laptops, a lounge, and more. To top it all off I have a plan in the works to take over that room. It'll take some time of course, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to start preparing to get a better feel for our summoning beasts and to gain some much needed allies."

"Hold on, what do you mean by allies? Even if we do have people that join us they wouldn't be of any use they couldn't battle with us." Takuma brings up a really good point, even if we can convince all the classes fight with us they wouldn't be able to go into battle.

"That is where your wrong, of course they can not officially fight as our allies but there are various things they can do to help us out. Disguises, unbreakable barricades, reconnaissance, among other things support from the other classes can help to make history."

"Alright I'm in this could be fun." Ayako is the first to formally agree with his plan, after his declaration others start to join in as well.

"What the hell, why not."

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

"I'll follow your lead, Masuro."

"_I'll join in as well."_

"I-if everyone else is in so am I."

It takes a minute but Ayako realizes that one of the problems with Masuro's initial statement hasn't been addressed.

"Masuro you still haven't said why were going to be risking our lives but you're not." Every one else starts yelling at him as well. The longer this conversation goes on the more flip-flopping we do, so our co-operation in battle doesn't seem like it's going to be very good.

"Is it not obvious? First of all I'm in a wheel chair so I don't have as much mobility as the rest of you. Second I'm the class rep if I lose a battle we all lose the war." Everyone looks disappointed in themselves for not realizing the obvious. "Well now since that's out of the way I think we should hold a tournament of sorts to test our skills and so that I can see how well you can control your beasts. As a bonus this is the first time we can see the new equipment that there wearing."

A tournament? This could actually be a lot of fun, I'll have to make sure I don't fall asleep on accident and miss all of it. After a few minutes of not being able to find chalk Masuro writes a large tournament chart on to the blackboard. According to the chart I'm facing Juro in the first round in match 17 and I'll get a pass to round 3 if I win. On further inspection there will be 6 rounds with passes in rounds 2, 3 and 4. Not including the passes there will be a total of 49 matches that involve fighting. There's also a few arrows forcing people to fight those on opposite sides in the later rounds.

"Sensei can you open the summoning field in cumulative score. Oh, Akira set your camera up to so we can record all of this." After an annoyed sigh from the teacher the summoning field opens and Akira is the first one to summon after setting up his camera. The first match between Akira and Sota is about to get under way. Akira's avatar is wearing a gray shirt with a black F in the center and blue jeans... if it wasn't so small it would fit in well with a group of people and you wouldn't notice it. His weapon is an American styled flatbow. While Sota's looks more akin to a hoplite warrior from Ancient Greece. "Let the first match between Akira and Sato begin!"

Class F Ito Akira VS Class F Yamato Sato

Cumulative

849 VS 423

Akira has a surprisingly large lead over Sato, It has to be his health mark that's so high otherwise he would probably be class rep instead of Masuro. The moment the scoreboard appears between there beasts Akira moves his beast as far away from Sato as he can before he starts firing shots from his bow. Both of them don't have much experience with there beasts so Akira's higher mark and longer range will likely determine the match. Akira's arrows are getting closer to Sato as time goes on but he's missing most of his shots and the ones that would hit are usually blocked by his shield, but the constant arrows make it hard for Sato to get close to him. Akira's score how ever allows some damage to get through even when the arrow is blocked by his shield, lowering him to 428 after nearly a minute. After another minute Akira starts to get a hang of his avatar and shoots an arrow that hits Sato's avatar in its left eye, killing him instantly.

Class F Ito Akira VS Class F Yamato Sato

Cumulative

806 VS DEAD

* * *

><p>"Match 4 between Honda and Rokuro begin" Like the previous few rounds Masuro is happily yelling out the matches. Honda's avatar is wearing a full purple cloak with a black F on the face its eyes are peeking out through the top line of the F, he's also holding a large scythe in his hands. Rokuro however was dressed like an Aztec jaguar warrior holding a Macahuitl.<p>

Class F Yukimura Rokuro VS Class F Honda Osamu

Cumulative

538 VS 519

Though neither know how to properly use there avatars Honda Charges into the battle swinging his scythe like a lunatic while Rokuro tries to block with his club. Honda's relentless assault doesn't allow Rokuro to attack back and his score is dropping quickly. 530, 517, 506, 498, 482, 463, 444, 439, 430, 421, 408, 399, 385, after so many swings Honda's avatar starts to get tired and allows Rokuro a chance to counter attack. Rokuro Strikes back with a heavy hit to his head. However, it doesn't take long for Honda to get his breath back though and his assault begins again. After getting tired from over swinging once more Honda delivers the final strike.

Class F Yukimura Rokuro VS Class F Honda Osamu

Cumulative

DEAD VS 397

* * *

><p>"It's my turn to participate in the tournament. Takuma take over as the announcer for the moment." Masuro rolls up to the front of the room and gets ready to fight.<p>

"Okay Masuro versus Naoki in Match 7 begin."

Masuro summoned beast is wearing a simple bronze cuirass and holding a pair of fire and ice wheels. While Naoki is dressed like an Eagle warrior holding a sling.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Kobayashi Naoki

Cumulative

618 VS 462

Masuro runs back away from Naoki and takes a pseudo-defensive stance while practicing a few swings to get the hang of it. Meanwhile Naoki is trying and failing to throw a rock with his sling. After a few moments Masuro is nearly hit by one of Naoki's rock that happened to fly towards him. The surprise of the rock inspires Masuro to take a more aggressive approach before Naoki can start throwing them accurately. Naoki is forced to run away and try to avoid Masuro's attacks since he only has a ranged weapon. After nearly a minute of running Naoki turns with one of his rocks in hand instead of in his sling and tries to hit Masuro over the head with it. Masuro gets hit but starts to stab Naoki faster then he can swing the rock.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Kobayashi Naoki

Cumulative

521 VS DEAD

After the match is over Masuro retakes his position as announcer.

* * *

><p>"Match 11 will be between Ayako and Kuro. Begin!" Ayako's avatar has no armor and is instead wearing paint stained clothing with a white apron that has a messy multicolored F on the center, she does however have a rapier in her hand. Like Akira her mark is higher then Masuro but this time it's because she missed the placement test. Kuro on the other hand was wearing Egyptian styled scale armor and wielded a copper sword.<p>

Class F Ogawa Ayako VS Class F Ryoichi Kuro

Cumulative

1072 VS 562

Ryoichi decides to take the offensive position in this battle and charges at Ayako. In addition to her higher score she was able to control her beast well during last years training, and is able to dodge Kuro's attack with only a graze on her side before pulling off a strong counter. After Kuro recovers they start fighting in close quarters and Ayako is unable to block well with a rapier. Ayako is then forced to dodge in limited space and is able to get a few more good attacks off while receiving quite a few her self before finally killing his beast.

Class F Ogawa Ayako VS Class F Ryoichi Kuro

Cumulative

829 VS DEAD

* * *

><p>"Match number 14 is on the way! This time it's Mayu and Yuki." Mayu's summon looks just like the original since it's wearing an almost identical maid uniform, the only differences I can see are the white F on the apron and the two tessen fans in her hands. Yuki on the other hand is a pirate with a red bandanna and a marlin spike.<p>

Class F Inoue Yuki VS Class F Hashira Mayu

Cumulative

525 VS 546

Yuki takes the offensive but he closes the distance and fights in close quarters instead of charging in. Mayu is having trouble walking around and attacking so instead she's using her fans as a shield and trying to block the incoming attacks. Ayako who is standing next to me informs me that Mayu didn't attend a lot of the beast training lessons due to work. After a while Yuki gets tired and gives Mayu a chance to learn how to better control her summon while Ayako yells out advice to her. With her new found control she attacks with her fans and is able to defeat Yuki.

Class F Inoue Yuki VS Class F Hashira Mayu

Cumulative

DEAD VS 411

* * *

><p>"Match 17 get ready. Shun, Juro get up there." It's time for me to finally see my summon. Juro's summon has a blue amateur wrestling uniform on without an actual weapon. Now it's my turn<p>

"Summon!" Once he pops up I can't help but notice he's wearing a bath robe with a black F on the right chest pocket and carrying a giant foam sword. "Oh come on, why do I get such a useless summon!"

"It's probably because you didn't take the test. Look your score is barely short of mine, if you showed up you probably would of gotten a real weapon." Masuro is having hard time holding back his laughter.

"Neither did Ayako and she got a real weapon! Shit maybe this is because I'm the punishment inspector. Whatever let's just get this over with."

"Begin!"

Class F Yamamoto Juro VS Class F Kazehaya Shun

Cumulative

363 VS 612

Juro is one of the lowest scoring people in the class and he has no weapon so I shouldn't have to much of a problem. He goes on the defensive so I charge in to initiate the fight with a wide swing of my foam sword. I was able to hit him directly but it didn't do much to him and he's able to pin me and start taking cheap shots.

"OW FUCK! THAT HURTS! STOP!" Every time Juro punches me I can feel the pain my beast would suffer from. My score isn't going down much though, probably because Juro has such a low score. No matter how much I yell for him to stop he keeps hitting me. The moment his punches start to slow down I'm able to stand back up and start punching him instead of using my sword. My punches are somehow doing less damage then the sword but I stay down and continue punching him since I can attack faster this way. I keep him pinned down on his stomach so he can't hit me but once in a while his legs are able to kick me and it hurts a lot. "OW! JURO YOU ASSHOLE! OW!"

Eventually I'm able to finish him but I decide I'm not looking forward to my next fight. At least it won't be till round 3 against an opponent who's already fought twice beforehand so I shouldn't get much more injured. For now though I'm feeling really tired.

Class F Yamamoto Juro VS Class F Kazehaya Shun

Cumulative

DEAD VS 412

...WHACK

* * *

><p><strong>Ayako P.O.V.<strong>

"Dammit Shun" Masuro is looking really annoyed at the sleeping Shun. "Honda, Daichi do you mind pulling him away from the fight area."

Honda grabs Shun by the legs while Daichi grabs his arms and they begin to drag him away from the summoning field. It doesn't take long for Masuro to get the fights rolling again as he immediately calls out the next fight.

"Alright now that Shun is out of the way we can continue with the fights. Sayuri and Hayato get up there. It's time for match 18." Sayuri's armor is very thin and revealing and won't offer her much protection but it should work as a good distraction against the male students, she's holding a cat o' nine tails in her hands as armor covering her front is shaped like an italic F that barely covers it's sensitive area. Even if the beast does look a bit like a child it keeps similar dimensions to the original and the bust is quite noticeable. None of this however seems to bother Ayako at all. On the other side the distracted Hayato's avatar looks like a sailor with a belaying pin.

Class F Takenaka Hayato VS Class F Sayuri Ikari

Cumulative

539 VS 487

The distracted Hayato doesn't move an inch nor does the majority of male members in the crowd. While he's distracted Sayuri attacks relentlessly with her whip taking only a short time to kill Hayato. No one seems to notice the death in till Sayuri returns her beast.

Class F Takenaka Hayato VS Class F Sayuri Ikari

Cumulative

DEAD VS 487

* * *

><p>"Round 20 between Takuma and Hachiro is about to begin." Takuma's summon looks like some kind of post-apocalyptic bandit wielding metal claws, he has a black F located on the red bandanna covering his mouth, while Hachiro was a monk with two katars.<p>

Class F Maki Takuma VS Class F Kyou Hachiro

Cumulative

563 VS 571

Both Takuma and Hachiro focus in and charge at each other with good speed and start to attack each other as soon as there within range. The speed of the claws and katars are so similar there blocking most of the others attacks with only the occasional hit connecting. This is probably the most even matched fight so far since there weapons and armor are so similar. Hachiro runs out of endurance faster and Takuma is able to get repeated attacks on Hachiro. Before he goes down Hachiro gets an attack off into Takuma's foot dealing a good amount of damage.

Class F Maki Takuma VS Class F Kyou Hachiro

Cumulative

359 VS DEAD

* * *

><p>"Time for the final match of round 1 Daichi versus Sora" Daichi has a full set of knight armor covering his entire body and instead of a weapon he has a large kite shield with an F as the coat of arms. While his opponent Sora is equipped with chain mail, a horned viking helmet and a spear.<p>

Class F Oshiro Daichi VS Class F Yuuma Sora

Cumulative

903 VS 513

Sora takes the offensive position and tries to get past Daichi's shield. Daichi is able to block and parry his every attack, taking only minor damage per hit. Daichi isn't able to get close enough to hit Sora with his shield with out risking a spear though his helmet, so he tries to deflect the incoming attacks to stun Sora as best as he can. Eventually Daichi succeeds at stunning him and is able to knock the spear out of Sora's hand before picking it up himself and stabbing him with it, all the while hiding behind his shield.

Class F Oshiro Daichi VS Class F Honda Osamu

Cumulative

823 VS DEAD

"OK that is the end of round 1 and the half way point in the tournament so for the next hour enjoy your break, eat your lunch, study, or talk to your friends. Whatever you do be ready to get right back into the action." A bell can be heard signaling lunch break shortly after Masuro decides to put the tournament on hold.

Mayu, Sayuri and I all decide to eat lunch together near the still passed out Shun, but it doesn't take long in till were interrupted from a guest entering the class room.

"_Greetings,_ What brings a first year like you here." Shun's sister Junko is at the door and Daichi is the one to first greet her in his usual overly polite voice. I motion over to Junko to come over here and sit with us but she shakes her head no to my offer.

"I'm bringing my brothers lunch to him since he forgot it at home." After her explanation Daichi steps out of the way and goes back to sit with Masuro, Takuma and Honda. Junko walks over to us to ask where Shun is before seeing him asleep.

"Hey Junko, sorry Shun has been passed out for almost an hour so it doesn't look like he'll be able to eat today. I'll tell him you came by when he wakes up though. The offer still stands if you decide you want to eat with us. OH, Junko this is Mayu and Sayuri." Mayu and Sayuri both greet her and motion to a cushion in case she was worried about bothering them.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to talk to the track captain about joining the team. I'll make sure to come and eat with you another time though." She hands me Shun's lunch and I put it next to him so he can see it when he wakes up.

"I'll see you later Junko have a good day!" After a quick farewell she walks back out of the room and the rest of us continue talking like before.


	3. Idiots, Tests, and the F Tournament 2

Here's the second part of the tournament. Also I think this tournament was probably a bad idea because near the end I got kind of lazy with the opponent appearance. I still felt good with most of the battles themselves though.

I'm sure some people noticed that no one was talking to there opponent, I'm not sure why I didn't in the first part but I figured might as well keep it the same in the second and go with the excuse that there concentrating on the match to hard to talk.

I'm really not good at keeping these a 1000 words considering this is just under 5300.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayako P.O.V.<strong>

The bell to end lunch is going off and Shun still hasn't woken up yet. Luckily for him he still has plenty of time to sleep off the pain of his last fight.

"OK everyone lets get back on track with the second round of the tournament! This round is made up of 12 matches with Shun getting a pass to round 3." Masuro is still excited about the tournament and quickly continues with the first match of round 2. "The first match of round 2 will be between Akira and Ryoichi"

This time Akira's opponent is using only a weapon instead of having a shield. Ryoichi's beast is a Rajput warrior wielding a Khanda, it's clear that with the superior grade, ranged weaponry, and an easier first fight that Akira has the advantage.

Class F Sichirou Ryoichi VS Class F Ito Akira

Cumulative

395 VS 806

Ryoichi charges in before Akira has a chance to shoot an arrow. Akira has no choice but to run so he can gain distance and start shooting. Though Akira is gaining ground he's not gaining enough to be able to fire a steady stream of arrows, so he decides to stop running turn and fire before charging in with an arrow in his hand. Ryoichi breaks the arrow in mid air by slashing it with his sword. He's then able to react fast enough and hits Akira with the hilt of his sword knocking him over. Ryoichi take the chance to stand over top of him and gets ready to swing down his sword at full strength. Right before Akira gets hit he stabs upwards with his arrow sneaking it past the waving chain mail mask killing him before he can deal the blow to Akira.

Class F Sichirou Ryoichi VS Class F Ito Akira

Cumulative

DEAD VS 659

"Match 2 is between Honda and Kichirou!" Masuro refuses to calm down, I wonder if not using your legs when they can still function would use less energy and make him more energetic. Regardless on what Masuro is like a match is about to start. Kichirou is an Apache with a tomahawk so he has less range then Honda's scythe giving Honda the advantage.

Class F Osamu Honda VS Class F Yoshiro Kichirou

Cumulative

397 VS 419

Honda again starts with his blitzkrieg tactics charging in wildly swinging all the way. Kichirou tries to block his swings with his small axe but continues taking damage after every attempt. Kichirou is visibly panicking and decides to throw his tomahawk at Honda, though it's a direct hit Honda doesn't stop his swings and kills Kichirou without much of an issue.

Class F Osamu Honda VS Class F Yoshiro Kichirou

Cumulative

348 VS DEAD

* * *

><p>"Takuma same deal as last time take over while it's my turn." Takuma stands up and walks over to where Masuro previously was, while Masuro rolls to the front of the room again.<p>

"Masuro versus Saito in round 2 match 4. BEGIN!" Takuma yells out the match once again. This time Masuro is facing a Maori warrior holding a stingray spear. That spear is incredibly deadly it breaks apart after stabbing something and will leave lots of barbed stingers in there body. Saito has a large advantage if Masuro lets him attack.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Yuuto Saito

Cumulative

521 VS 452

Masuro adopts a defensive position and allows Saito to come towards him. Saito immediately tries to stab Masuro and after a failed blocking attempt succeeds in piercing his stomach. However when he tries to pull the spear out of him Masuro walks with it letting it stay in him while not allowing it to break. Masuro's health is draining slowly from the few stingers that already broke off but he's able to break the head of the spear off with his own weapon. Leaving Saito with only a broken stick Masuro relentlessly attacks him while his health is being drained.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Yuuto Saito

Cumulative

369 VS DEAD

"Alright Takuma I'll take my spot back now." Takuma gives him a quick nod and they both take there old spots.

* * *

><p>"The match 6 combatants are Ayako and Kenta. Begin" It's my turn to fight again, and this time my opponent is a fencer holding an épée. Under normal circumstances this would be a fair fight however my score nearly doubles his so I should be able to win with relative ease. Even so I shouldn't get careless.<p>

Class F Hideki Kenta VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

418 VS 829

Kenta and I both decide on a fair fight in which we both battle as if it was an official fencing bout. After several exchanges of jabs and parries he decides to use his épée in the way it is supposed to be used in a bout and starts attacking with the side as well as the tip, because of this he is able to get quite a few hits off on me. It takes a while but I'm able to start parrying those attacks as well and I'm able to jab my rapier into his mask while he's stunned.

Class F Hideki Kenta VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

DEAD VS 523

Damn it took me way to long to realize what he was planning to do when we agreed on that fair fight. I ended up Taking way to much damage.

"Good luck in your fight Mayu." I give a quick word of encouragement to her as we walk by each other.

"Next up Mayu and Kaoru in match 7, Begin!" Mayu's opponent Kaoru is dressed as a Persian immortal holding a spear.

Class F Himura Kaoru VS Class F Hashira Mayu

Cumulative

387 VS 411

Kaoru takes the offensive and tries to jab his spear at Mayu from as far as he can. Mayu uses both of her fans to block against the succession of jobs, while blocking Mayu pushes in with her fans slowly knocking the spear father out of Kaoru's grip so the distance continues to shrink in till the point where she's directly in his face. As soon as Mayu gets close enough she uses the left fan to hold back the spear while she uses her right fan to cut through his throat.

Class F Himura Kaoru VS Class F Hashira Mayu

Cumulative

DEAD VS 321

* * *

><p>"Match 9 will be between Sayuri and Takashi. Begin" Takashi is a Celtic warrior with a sword though considering her last match I'm not sure how much it will matter what her opponent is, so long as it is male.<p>

Class F Hinata Takashi VS Class F Sayuri Ikari

Cumulative

419 VS 487

Just like I thought this match is almost identical to Sayuri's first match. Takashi stands still and is attacked by a series of fast attack from her whip. It doesn't take long for him to go down and the match ends.

Class F Hinata Takashi VS Class F Sayuri Ikari

Cumulative

DEAD VS 487

"... Oh right the tournament. Match 10, Takuma and Tarou get up there and begin." Tarou's beast looks a lot like Takashi but it appears even more feral. It can't be much more of a barbarian that it is already. Two axes and barely any armor, He would make the barbarians of old proud.

Class F Maki Takuma VS Class F Yamauchi Tarou

Cumulative

359 VS 384

Takuma and his opponent both charge towards each other and start wailing on each other with out any thought about dodging just like both of there previous fights. Takuma swings his claw toward Tarou but his attack gets stuck in the handle of the axe. Tarou starts to panic and tries to put the claws out while Takuma takes advantage of the situation and starts stabbing him with his other hand. Takuma is able to finish him off but there's no chance he's going to get to the final round.

Class F Maki Takuma VS Class F Yamauchi Tarou

Cumulative

117 VS DEAD

* * *

><p>"Round 2 final match between Daichi and Riku." You can tell Masuro is starting to get tired of announcing the matches but he is doing a good job at keeping his excitement up. Riku's avatar is a Roman legionnaire so he should have the advantage over Daichi who doesn't have an actual weapon, that is if his score wasn't much higher.<p>

Class F Oshiro Daichi VS Class F Ueno Riku

Cumulative

823 VS 379

Daichi decides to take the aggressive approach instead of the defensive approach like last time. He charges directly at Riku outstretched spear, when they make contact his spear gets stuck in Daichi's shield but the charge doesn't stop. Daichi continues to ram Riku shield to shield and eventually the spear breaks apart from the force. The constant ramming damages them both but Riku is getting the blunt of it and is taking damage much faster.

Class F Oshiro Daichi VS Class F Ueno Riku

Cumulative

674 VS DEAD

"Alright that's the end of round 2 so let's get right into with round 3. This time there are only 6 matches and Takuma gets a pass to the next round. Akira, Honda get ready, and begin!" Masuro decides to not allow us even a small break and gets right into it.

Class F Osamu Honda VS Class F Ito Akira

Cumulative

348 VS 659

Both combatants take there usual approach, which ends up being Honda wasting energy swinging at the fleeing Akira a good distance ahead of him. After a minute or so Honda gets tired and Akira starts piercing him with arrows. Honda gets back up as quickly as he went down though and he's able to lunge at Akira. After his lunge he's able to get a good string of hits off before Akira jumps away and shoots a stray arrow while running to deal the last bit of damage to the weakened Honda.

Class F Osamu Honda VS Class F Ito Akira

Cumulative

DEAD VS 468

"Alright let's keep this rolling and go to the next round, Takuma take over for me again." There not even off the field and he's already summoned his beast.

"Masuro versus Taichi in match 2, begin!" Taichi's avatar is a warrior from the Ming dynasty holding a dao.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Fukui Taichi

Cumulative

369 VS 294

Taichi takes the slow aggressive role and walks towards Masuro with his weapon raised. Taichi stares down Masuro before unleashing a quick attack into his arm. Masuro recovers quickly and waits for the next attack. The moment Taichi starts his swing Masuro sets up his wheels to catch the sword in the center of them. When Masuro catches them he pushes it into a 90 degree angle so its parallel with his body before pushing it towards Taichi. The spikes of Masuro's wind and fire wheels are able to get close enough to stab Taichi and kill him while still keeping his sword at bay.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Fukui Taichi

Cumulative

314 VS DEAD

"Alright Takuma I'll take over again, OH before I forget go wake Shun up for me, he's fighting soon. If he resists go ahead and force him up by any means necessary." Takuma gives a quick nod and goes to wake Shun up. "Ayako. Ryou. Match 3. Begin!" Ryou's beast is a Zande warrior with a large kube shield. It's going to be hard to get past it though I might be able to straight through it.

Class F Koizumi Ryou VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

331 VS 523

Ryou has been battling very defensively so I'm forced to take the aggressive approach. He backs himself into a corner so he can have as much cover as he can get and uses his spear to poke out from behind it. His spear is really easy to avoid because he can't turn around but he's still able to hit me a few times. Thankfully his shield is physically weak so I stab through it with my rapier while I'm standing in his blind spot.

Class F Koizumi Ryou VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

DEAD VS 426

"Hey Takuma hurry up and wake him up he's up next! Regardless Mayu and Saburou begin match 4." Mayu's opponent is a Mongolian warrior with a halberd.

Class F Katashi Saburou VS Class F Hashira Mayu

Cumulative

285 VS 321

Katashi attacks aggressively with powerful attacks right off the bat and tries to break through Mayu's fan guard. The weight of the halberd is to much to swing quickly so Mayu is able to take quick attacks in between swings while the idiot with the halberd doesn't notice his score dropping every time he lifts the weapon. By the time he's down to his last few points he's just given up on attacking and allows Mayu to finish him off without needing to try.

Class F Katashi Saburou VS Class F Hashira Mayu

Cumulative

DEAD VS 215

* * *

><p><strong>Shun P.O.V.<strong>

"Finally you're awake. Don't worry we just delayed your match so you still have a chance to move on to the fourth round." I feel a strong pain in my face and Takuma is standing over me holding a ruler. What does he mean my match was delayed I'm not fighting this round am I.

"Match? What match... How long have I been asleep?" I feel like shit still and when I start to stand up I can feel where my beast was attacked.

"It's round 3 match 5 A.K.A. You versus Nori, however Daichi and Sayuri swapped places with you so you're now match 6. Now hurry up and get up you can still catch some of the match."

When I'm getting up I trip over the bento box I forgot at home. How nice, Junko must of brought it for me.

Class F Ikari Sayuri VS Class F Oshiro Daichi

Cumulative

341 VS 592

I'm able to walk in towards the beginning of the fight and I'm having a hard time taking my eyes off of Sayuri's avatar. WHACK. Ayako who I am now standing next to hit me in the back of the head so I can take my eyes off of the alluring avatar. Looking around at the crowd no one else besides Mayu and Ayako are watching the fight, there all staring at Ayako's avatar. Daichi on the other hand is very effectively blocking her attacks while occasionally bashing her with his shield.

Class F Ikari Sayuri VS Class F Oshiro Daichi

Cumulative

DEAD VS 542

"... Right, right gotta stop getting distracted. Shun is now awake so his fight against Nori will now begin." Masuro doesn't realize the match ended for over a minute after Daichi won. I was asleep during Nori's first 2 matches so I wasn't expecting a low scoring ninja to pop up considering how high Sayuri's score was.

Class F Watanabe Nori VS Class F Kazehaya Shun

Cumulative

87 VS 412

Nori tries to shoot me with his bow but his score's low enough so it barely pierces through my foam sword. My avatar's bathrobe is also very lose so I can run around in it very easily with very little resistance, so I'm able to chase after Nori in his tight fitting ninja gear. While I run after him I pull out 2 of the arrows in my sword, throw the sword at him, then jump at him holding the arrows in either hand.

Class F Watanabe Nori VS Class F Kazehaya Shun

Cumulative

DEAD VS 401

"This ends round 3, so lets get right into the fourth round. This round has 3 matches with Mayu getting the pass to the semi-finals. All right Takuma I'm fighting now so take over for me." I'm not sure if Masuro has been excited the whole time but he seems like he's having a lot of fun still.

"All right then the first round is Akira versus Masuro Begin." Takuma on the other hand clearly doesn't want to be the announcer.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Ito Akira

Cumulative

314 VS 468

Akira's avatar is fast enough to run away from Masuro and start firing arrows in his direction to keep him at bay. Masuro is having a hard time defending since the arrows are small enough to fly through the center of his wheels and hit him regardless. Once Masuro's health gets low he decides if he can't win then Akira should lose as well in the coming rounds and throws his wheels in front of the running Akira. After the wheels hit him he turns and fires an arrow directly at Masuro.

Class F Kato Masuro VS Class F Ito Akira

Cumulative

DEAD VS 391

"Shit I'm out, alright Takuma focus on your fights I'll handle the announcing for the last few rounds." Masuro rolls back to his spot shaking his head in disappointment with himself. It doesn't take long for him to get excited about the next round though. "Ayako and Shun in round 2, Begin"

Class F Kazehaya Shun VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

401 VS 426

... I'm fighting Ayako who not only has a higher score then me but she has much better control over her beast... Screw it I'm going to lose anyways I might as well suicide charge so it ends faster. This is going to hurt like hell. Ayako doesn't even put her weapon up as I charge at her, I have no idea what her plan is. Fine whatever, continue the charge and swing! She doesn't dodge or try to counter she just stays still not reacting at all. I attack her a few more times before I notice her real face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AYAKO! ATTACK OR DODGE, I DON'T CARE JUST DO SOMETHING, AND STOP LOOKING LIKE YOUR DOG IS DIEING!" Her avatar still isn't moving and her real face looks depressed. She was fine before the match so I don't know whats happening. I decide it's best to stop my avatar as well

"Just beat my avatar already and end the match. If I'm going to hit you, I want to hit you with my fist not my avatar. Besides hitting you this way would hurt you a lot more then I ever could. It wouldn't be right."

"Ayako, ATTACK ME NOW! You have a better chance then I do in the next rounds anyways. Besides if you don't beat me now I'll be in a lot more pain when I fight one of the others, so your logic is complete bullshit. You use a rapier that's one isolated spot of pain, Akira uses arrows that's multiple wounds on various spots and Daichi uses a shield that's a big surface area hit, I don't know what the others have but I'm sure they'll hurt like hell. Now stop being selfish and attack me please!" She looks down at her feet when I call her selfish and it almost looks like she's crying. I feel bad for Ayako she may act selfish sometimes but she's not a bad person, She's done a lot to help me out I'll make it up to her after school.

"FINE!" She still looks depressed but she starts fighting back a lot more aggressively then she did in her first battle. She immediately stabs me through the stomach with her rapier killing me instantly and giving me a great deal of physical pain.

Class F Kazehaya Shun VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

DEAD VS 378

"OW! Damn that hurt a lot more then I thought it would." I'm on the ground holding my stomach like I was just kicked in the groin, and of course Ayako panics and runs over to me immediately.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." She's definitely crying now.

"Stop yelling and help me up off the field so the tournament can continue already."

"Right, right OK come on use my shoulder. Honda come over and help me out." Honda reluctantly comes to help me and they both bring me out of the way. They prop me up so I can still watch the fights.

"Good now that Shun was dragged off the field AGAIN. We can continue the last few matches of the tournament Daichi, Takuma get up there and start." Masuro my so called friend doesn't even care I'm in so much pain and continues the tournament. I didn't realize Takuma's score was so low, I was asleep during all of his previous matches.

Class F Oshiro Daichi VS Class F Maki Takuma

Cumulative

542 VS 117

Takuma charges in and starts trying to slash through Daichi's shield but he's not even denting it. With a score that low even if Daichi wasn't blocking he wouldn't do much to him. It almost looks as if Daichi is just humoring him since he isn't even moving a muscle. Takuma looks like he's starting to get tired so Daichi ends the fight with a shield bash into his face.

Class F Oshiro Daichi VS Class F Maki Takuma

Cumulative

499 VS DEAD

"Alright everyone we are in the home stretch now just 3 matches left. Ayako and Akira will fight match in 1 while Daichi and Mayu will fight in match 2. The winners will immediately be sent into the final round. "

Class F Ito Akira VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

391 VS 378

If Akira's fight with Masuro says one thing it's that Ayako doesn't have of a chance since she probably won't be able to catch him and she won't be able to block the arrows. Just like I thought Ayako is chasing a fleeing Akira while he takes occasional pot shots when he gets enough distance. Ayako is able to dodge a lot of the arrows but every time she does she ends up even father behind so Akira can start sending extra shots to trap her and hit her with the follow up. Unlike Masuro Ayako can't throw her weapon so she is unable to deal any damage. It doesn't take long before Akira deals the final shot.

Class F Ito Akira VS Class F Ogawa Ayako

Cumulative

391 VS DEAD

"Alright Daichi and Mayu let's finish this match quickly, so we can start the finals before last period ends."

Class F Hashira Mayu VS Class F Oshiro Daichi

Cumulative

215 VS 499

For such a seemingly shy girl Mayu seems very aggressive in the matches that I've seen. She takes a more cautious approach then Takuma but she's clearly the aggressor in this fight. This time Daichi is moving his shield to block attacks but she keeps attacking with her offhand to cut him while he's distracted. After a few attacks Daichi rams his shield into her, knocking her down quickly. Daichi runs up to where her head is on the ground and slams the base of his shield down into her throat.

Class F Hashira Mayu VS Class F Oshiro Daichi

Cumulative

DEAD VS 393

"Good now no breaks Akira get in there and fight." Masuro starts the fight before Daichi is able to return his summon.

Class F Ito Akira VS Class F Oshiro Daichi

Cumulative

391 VS 393

Both take there using strategies so Akira is running and Daichi is staying on the defensive so I'm sure this is going to be a very long fight. Akira is able to take very accurate shots since Daichi's armor makes him really slow but he's able to block every shot, this battle is effectively a very slow chipping process into Daichi can't take any more light hits. The match take over 10 minutes but Akira finally whittles down the last of Daichi's health.

Class F Ito Akira VS Class F Oshiro Daichi

Cumulative

391 VS DEAD

"OK the tournament is finally over. Sensei please close the field." A quick mutter about who's the boss later the summoning field is down. "I've analyzed most of your battling styles , but I'll need a copy of the footage to be certain on every one else. Akira get me a copy for tomorrow, get one for Shun as well while your at it since he missed a lot of the fights."

"I've decided which of you are qualified to be a group leaders in our actual battles. First of all of course is the winner Akira for his high marks in health and to a lesser extant science, as well as his skill with a bow."

"Don't forget I'm short enough to stay hidden so they may not see me giving orders." Akira is right he'll be good for stealth as well normal fighting.

"Excellent point next up is Daichi. Your shield and armor will be a great defensive tool and your marks in English and math will help greatly. You'll probably be able to help guard others in a battle even with a poor mark in the subject."

"_I'll protect you as best I can."_ Hopefully he'll remember to speak Japanese when he's giving orders.

"Remember to speak Japanese. Next is Takuma you're to reckless in a battle but you're reasoning skills will help with class negotiations."

"I'll make sure to work on being more careful." Luckily his tongue isn't as sharp as his claws.

"Sayuri as bad as it is to say you're avatars armor will be a great distraction to the male students. The rest of you learn to ignore her appearance and continue to fight."

"Of course would you expect anything less from me." She's pretty full of her self in regards to her appearance but I don't think anyone could blame her with how she looks.

"Ayako you have the highest cumulative mark so you care fit into any battle well enough."

"Thank you Masuro." Of course Ayako would be she has the highest class score.

"Mayu work on your courage. I want to be able to put you on the front lines since you're fans are a great offense as well as a good defense."

"I-I'll do my best." If she can stay and fight with out a panic attack she'll be a force to be reckoned.

"Honda I want to believe in your abilities but you're way to aggressive, you start swinging before you're within range and waste a lot of energy."

"Fine." Honda's an ass but he's good at scaring the people he's fighting.

"Finally Shun, you're the punishment inspector which means that I can send you on special missions as well as you'll have more chances to train in control. Besides I know what you're capable of when you put you're mind to it."

"Sure why not." If I'm going to be the punishment inspector I might as well be useful.

"OK that's everything the day is nearing the end so go and study for the last bit." The teacher interrupts us before we all disperse.

"No wonder you lot are all Class F. IF you all haven't noticed only 1 of you have a cumulative score that's over 0. So you'll all have to spend the next week re-taking all of your tests." Everyone instantly turns to Masuro and starts yelling at him.

"MASURO!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"I'LL KILL YOU"

"_ASSHOLE!"_

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH!" Masuro is trying his best to apologize but it doesn't look like it'll work.

* * *

><p>Ayako is waiting for me by the gate so I run up to her.<p>

"Hey Ayako come with me. I'm taking you shopping again to apologize for yelling at you earlier."

"Why would you need to apologize you were right I was being selfish. I should of just thought what the others could of done to you if they fault you instead. I was just thinking about the possibility of you hating me for it."

"It doesn't matter now come on we're going out anyways. Once were done we can get something to eat at the cafe Mayu works out."

"Thanks a lot Shun."

* * *

><p>"W-Welcome home Master Kazehaya and Mistress Ogawa." Mayu greets us in her own usual rushed tone<p>

"Get me the usual, just the basic design though." Ayako orders the same thing as last time but this time she doesn't risk me hearing her normal design

"I'll have the chicken yakisoba this time."

"W-what about your sister?"

"She said she would be late today and my mom can't cook at all."

"Oh a-alright then 1 omelette rice and 1 chicken yakisoba. C-coming right up." Mayu leaves and comes back a few minutes later with our meals before leaving again.

"Hey Ayako, I wanted to ask something about the tournament. Why were Daichi's and Sayuri's score so high after fighting 2 opponents while in the middle of there third match?"

"Daichi has a high enough mark in math and English so that he could of made it to class C. He wouldn't of understood the lessons but he could of. Sayuri on the other hand her first 2 opponents were distracted at her avatars appearance and didn't attack her at all."

"If Daichi has high marks in math and English why did he get put into our class?

"He's like us he didn't show up to the placement test. When he got the newsletter he misread the kanji and thought the placement test was the first day of class. I heard him tell Masuro that it's probably for the best."

"The yakisoba isn't bad but I have to say I prefer Junko's cooking. It's to bad I was asleep when she came to class. I'll have to heat it up later."

"Speaking of Junko when she came up to class I noticed she looks a bit like Sayuri."

"Really? I never noticed."

"Ya look at there noses there the same shape."

"Huh I'll have to check that later. "

"Alright I think it's about time we start walking home."

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone I'm home." Sounds like Junko just got back. I might as well check to see if Ayako was right.<p>

"... Why are you staring at my face?"

"Ayako said you had the same nose as one of our classmates so I was trying to see if she was right. Oh I wanted to ask why you're so late today? "

"OK first off all that's a very weird thing to notice. Second don't change the subject, and third I was trying out for the track and field club."

"Oh I think my friend Chiyo is a member."

"You think? How do you call her a friend and not know she's the new team captain."

"I've spent the last week doing tests I haven't had a chance to see her. I'll congratulate her next time I see her."

"I'm eating lunch with her tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be happy if you come to join us."

"Alright sure tell her I'll come."

"I'm going to go take my bath, I'm sure you're getting tired like usual so I'll see you in the morning.


	4. Idiots, Tests, and the FFF Inquisition

I almost feel bad about this chapter it's the shortest(2400) yet but it's taken the longest to get out so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun P.O.V.<strong>

Lunch is just beginning so I have a few minutes to check Sayuri's nose before I need tom go and meet with Junko and Chiyo

"...Why are you staring at my face." Sayuri is surprisingly calm and a bit flirty considering I've spent the last 5 minutes analyzing her nose.

"Sorry about that. Ayako was telling me that you and my sister had the same nose so I couldn't help but check.

"Fair enough. So what are the results? I hope I don't turn you into some pervert who get's off on there sister because she reminds you of me." Sayuri has a very provocative face when she flirts with people but she's more of a tease then anything else, though she tends to go a bit farther when she flirts with some of the others, it's gotten a few people attacked in the past. Behind her one of the other students is wearing a purple cloak and is sharpening a knife while looking directly at me. I'm suddenly fearing for my life thinking I might be there next target.

"You're taking this surprisingly well all things considered. Regardless though you do have the same nose. Also I'm going to go now before something bad happens." I walk out of the room not taking my eyes off the cloaked student. He starts to stand as I exit the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Honda P.O.V.<strong>

Once Shun leaves the room I take a stand and follow him from a distance to the room next door.

"Hey Chiyo, Junko. Sorry I'm a little late I was checking up on somethings, it turns out Ayako was right. Oh Chiyo I like what you've done with your hair it looks good in long ponytail." That bastard just finished flirting with Sayuri and now he's already after Chiyo. He makes me sick targeting my little sister like that.

"T-thank you, I-it's no problem at all S-Shun." He's scaring her so bad she's starting to stutter. If he tries anything I will murder him with out a second thought. The twin tailed girl that visited during lunch yesterday is sitting next to her and nudges her before whispering in her ear but I can't make out what she's saying. Whatever she said to her made her blush and her newly acquired stutter becomes worse then that maid's.

"Chiyo you feeling all right? Is your tracksuit to hot? You look like you might have a fever. Hold still for a second so I can feel your forehead." The second he reaches out Chiyo flinches away and his fate is sealed. I pull out my phone to call Kenta and the others.

"Kenta get everyone you can find, then put on your cloaks and get ready to severely torture and kill a heretic. He's in room 2-E so be quite we don't want him to get tipped off from the noise." I say in a hushed voice so Shun doesn't overhear from inside the room

"I'm on it boss! So who are we after?"

"Shun Kazehaya. For the charges of flirting with multiple girls, eating lunch with multiple girls, being seen in a cafe with a girl on several occasions, being served by a female classmate in said cafe on several occasions, walking home with a girl on a regular basis, going shopping with a girl, touching a girl, having a girl flirt with him, having a girl touch him on a regular basis, being close personal friends with several girls, for having a girl in his room, and being very likely to have entered a girl's room."

"Oh quite the list of large offenses I'll get the biggest tools I can find to make his short life a living hell. We'll be there as soon as we can. Signing out." He hangs up and most of the class arrives within a few minutes.

"...Alright, NOW!" We all burst in to the room through both doors and corner Shun. I pull out a long list of paper and start listing off everything he is being charged for. "For these crimes against the agreement of the FFF Inquisition the heretic Shun Kazehaya has been sentenced to severe torture followed by death."

Shun starts to panic and looks for a way past us all. He's likely thinking about the person who was beaten senseless for so much as talking with a girl and is trying to think of anything so he isn't killed.

"There is no where to hide Shun unless you plan to take a 35 foot drop out of a window." Without saying a word he turns and does exactly that and jumps out of the broken window behind him shattering the remaining glass. Chiyo and the other girl are both very confused about what happened and they run to the window looking to see what happened.

"SHUN! Are you alright!?" Twintails is yellowing out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun P.O.V.<strong>

What do I do!? What can I do!? I'm panicking and I can't hear what anyone else is saying but I need to find a way to get as far from these lunatics as I can.

"Window" A single word is heard and it sounds like a bad idea but it's my best chance. It's time to fly, I turn and cover my face with my arms before slamming through the partially broken window shattering the remaining glass.

"Fuck that hurts." That fall didn't feel nearly as far as it should of been. When I put my arm down to pick myself back up I realize that there is no ground and instead I managed to land on a large tree branch.

"SHUN! Are you alright!?" Junko is leaning out the window calling to me.

"Don't worry the tree broke my fall. I'll get down as soon as I can, then I can hide somewhere in till class starts. I should be safe in till class ends."As I'm trying to convince her of my safety I start hearing a cracking sound below me. The branch I'm on starts to break and I fall the rest of the way to the ground."Shit. Don't worry I'm still OK."

"AFTER HIM!" I can hear Honda's voice yelling towards the rest of the FFF members.

I can't stay out here it will only be a matter of time before they find me so I look for an open window I can hop through. Let's see, let's see... There, I can hop in through here then wait it out for a while.

Once into the room I lock the window behind me and peak through the door so I can see students in cloaks rushing past this room towards the doors, while others slowly walk around patrolling the halls. I don't have much choice in regards to leaving this room so I look for anything that can help me. The air vents! I remember Akira telling me about putting ropes in the school vents so he can sneak between floors.

"Come on vent break open already." After not being able to pull it off with my bare hands I start smashing it before a summoning field opens from the floor above.

"What the hell why is this opened... I won't look a gift horse in the mouth though. Summon!" My beast pops up in front of me. The field is modern language and my score is 72. luckily for me we redid the test on it this morning so I'm able to command it to pull off the vent cover, breaking it in the process. After it's off I manage to crawl into it before my beast places the cover over the now broken entrance way. I crawl a short distance before finding a rope to climb up.

Let's see, I have no idea where I am because I forgot to check what room I was just in. Not knowing where I am, I decide to wonder aimlessly and hope to find another upwards vent. While crawling I can't help but notice a single person bathroom that's very luxurious below me.

"Why the hell is this bathroom so luxurious and only for a single person. Where the hell am I." Though the bathroom is very fancy and expensive looking there is a lot of dust covering everything. It probably hasn't been used in a long time. I'll have to look around for it later when I'm not hiding for my life.

Continuing on my journey I find the source of the summoning field is one of the older teachers explaining the summoning system to a teacher that just joined the school this year.

At the end of this vent I can see a rope to climb up to the third floor. At the top of the rope there's an exit and to my surprise Akira is on the other side sitting near the staircase.

"Psst. Hey Akira, down hear." He has trouble finding me for a moment before I tap the inside of the vent.

"Shun what are you doing in there. Honda is pissed off he's hunting you down." He's crouched down looking into the vent.

"Oh nothing much, I'm having a nice stroll through the school and are you an idiot I'm hiding from Honda and the FFF. Have you seen any of them come by in the last little while?" It's hard not to raise you're voice when someone asks a stupid question but I'm able to keep my voice at a low volume.

"Ya I saw a few head back into the classroom a little bit ago."

"Shit I'll have to stay here in till lunch ends then. Hey do me a favor and go tell Ayako to be ready to run home today as soon as class ends. Oh tell her she was right about the nose thing while your at it. I don't think they plan to give up, at least not today anyways."

"Nose thing? Whatever, ya sure I'll go tell her good luck Shun, you're going to need it." After Akira leaves I wait for the bell to go so I can get out and walk back to class. I still have almost 40 minutes before class starts and the vent is not nearly as uncomfortable as one might think, so I take a short nap in my odd position.

I manage to wake up not long before the bell with a sore back. Honestly I should of expected that but there's nothing I can do about that now. Luckily for me this vent is much easier to get out of since Akira uses this as an entrance way often.

* * *

><p>A few minutes before the bell Ayako and I both pack up all of are belongings preparing a charg to the other side of the room. Luckily the back door is a valid option to leave through or we would have to run to the opposite corner.<p>

RINGGG!

The second the sound started I leap up off the "Cushion" I was sitting on and charge through the pre-opened back door. I have no idea if anyone is following me but I don't stop to check in till I'm at the gate to make sure Ayako is still behind me, which she is. We continue to run for the next few blocks just to make sure were safe before walking home normally talking, about how the FFF hate my guts.

After arriving home I decide to make a quick something to eat since Junko is going to be late again with practice. Since I didn't get to spend much time with Chiyo at lunch because of the FFF I plan to go back to the school since the FFF should be gone by now... After a quick nap of course.

* * *

><p>Well I'm back at the school, more specifically under a tree sitting on the branch I broke earlier watching the track team run around the field. Unlike before when Chiyo was acting really shy, she's now having a lot of fun racing against Junko. Chiyo is in the lead but not by much, she's not running as fast as usual though maybe she is feeling sick after all. When they turn for the next lap they glance over at me watching them. Junko gives a short wave before continuing her run, while Chiyo starts running faster as soon as she sees me. I think she's trying to pretend she's not sick so I don't have to worry about her.<p>

After practice finishes me and Junko walk Chiyo home.

"Chiyo, I'm sorry about leaving during lunch I wasn't expecting to have the need to jump out of the window. I'll take you shopping sometime."

"Where are you getting all this money? You don't work and mom certainly doesn't give you any." Junko questions me about the money for good reason.

"Uhhhh... I don't want to talk about it. All that matters is I have a source of income that I can use to splurge once in a while."

"Once in a while? This is the third time you've offered to take a girl shopping in the last 10 days." Junko refuses to let up about the unexplained money.

"Th-third!" I can barely here Chiyo muttering to herself.

"Let's just stop talking about this Chiyo's house is just around the corner." As we're turning the corner I realize I've been forgetting something very important.

"Hey there Chiyo." The thing I've been forgetting greats us as we're approaching her house. When he sees me he stares me down and takes his phone out from his pocket. "Kenta. My house NOW! I found our target."

"Junko are you planning to stay here or come home now?" I turn to Junko and ask her a very simple question.

"Go home, why?" Once the answers out of her mouth I immediately grab her hand and start running towards home.

"Honda is going to kill me so we better hurry." I tell her what's happening as we're running away from the armed people in cloaks.


	5. Idiots, Tests, and Class E

Sorry I took so long to update. I do all of my writing in school since I can focus better and because of Christmas break and going into surgery I have not attended school in quite some time. Also again I would like to get at least some feedback from people. Honestly I don't care if it's bad, good, or just hate. I would like to know what you all think.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun P.O.V.<strong>

It's been 2 weeks since school started and all we've done is test after test but Masuro is finally ready to start his plan.

"OK everyone It's time for a strategy meeting! We are about to attack class E, we're taking the initiative in this war so we have time to plan what teachers we are going to need and what students to battle in each subject. In a summoning test war there is a maximum of 7 battle fields where you can be fighting. However we don't have the scores required to split up into all of them. So instead are main force is going to be split into two groups. Meanwhile if possible were going to sent scouts to check the other fields were Class E so that we may be able to send a third group to infiltrate behind them."

"7 battle fields? How do you get that high of a number?" Sayuri is asking him with a confused expression but Takuma is the one to answer in his stead.

"The first 4 fields are each of the different floors, field 1 is on the first floor, field 2 is the first years, 3 is our floor and 4 is the third years. The fifth is in front of the school though that field is a bit sporadic and there are patches that you can't summon in. The sixth is behind the school which I believe has no blind spots and the last is on the roof however that may be tricky as there are fences separating the two buildings."

"Excellent explanation Takuma however you're forgetting something about the roof. We have Shun on our side so his avatar can help us across to the other side by either setting up a stair case with whatever we can find or even throwing us across with his enhanced strength. Though I wouldn't trust the throw personally."

"So let me guess you're planning to fight in between our classroom and there classroom while also fighting at the stairs to block off both sides? Then your scouts are going to be sent to the other floors and outside when the stairs aren't occupied by enemies." This time it's Daichi inquiring further about the plan.

"Correct. If a hall is clear then we sent a group to attack there stair guard hopefully distracting them long enough to send more forces while no longer needing are guards so we can push them from both sides."

"What about teachers then? If we pick a poor teacher for any position we may lose on the spot." Everyone is having a turn trying to break down Masuro's plans. This time the person questioning our rep is Honda.

"Isn't that obvious? We get Ms. Fukawa as an English teacher for one side and get Mr. Kobayashi as a health teacher for the other. In addition we convince Mr. Yamauchi to be the exam teacher, he'll mark everyone slowly so we won't have to worry about Class E returning if we can't finish them off." Akira is the one to realize the full extent of the plan first so he starts explaining it.

"Wait, hold on what happens if we retreat from a battle then wouldn't we need to be able to do the tests as well." Ayako seems worried this time as she questions Akira's logic. However this time it's my turn to explain what's happening.

"That's the point we don't retreat, most of our scores are low enough so it doesn't matter if we die we'll be forced into a remedial exam and won't be able to return. Them on the other hands will be able to hold out longer and will eventually retreat to the exam room before getting trapped in there for the rest of the war anyways. The only problem will be if you, Daichi, Akira, or myself get low in which case we won't be able to take an exam. So the four of us will have to either swap sides or switch to a supportive role instead of an offensive one."

"Well I didn't get to explain much of my own plan considering I didn't tell anyone before hand but whatever. So any other questions before Takuma goes to officially challenge them?" no one asks any further questions so he starts explaining our positions."

"Akira, Sayuri and Takuma you 3 will be the main guards in the hall, Akira you're the leader. Daichi, Ayako, Mayu and Honda you will be guarding the stairs, of course Daichi is the leader. Shun help build the barricades you should be able to interact with the Health field from in here then go and join them on the front lines. Everyone else split up into 5 groups. The first group with join Akira, second Daichi, third will be replacements when someone of the first 2 are defeated, fourth are the scouts and last are my personal guards and emergency replacements." Every one understands the plans and Takuma goes to initiate the challenge to Class E.

* * *

><p>"The main hall is falling! We need reinforcements!" One of the members of group A comes running into the classroom while I'm finishing up the barricades.<p>

"Shun you heard him get there quickly before its lost, the emergency guards can finish up with the barricade. Tarou, Riku, Nori go with him." Masuro is barking out orders and he's starting to get worried none of the scouts have returned so we can only assume they were all killed by class E troops, luckily the stair group hasn't been having any issues yet thanks to Daichi and Ayako. It was probably a bad idea sending Ayako with Daichi she probably would of been better send with Akira to fend off against the generally higher health scores instead of the English scores.

"Let's go we need to help them fast, if we can't survive now we'll lose what little tools we have."

As were running towards the hall I can see that there's a big difference in the group that should be here.

"What happened why are there so few of us, and why is Ayako here?"

"Sayuri and Takuma were both defeated before I got here. I was running low on English marks at a good time so I was able to assist Akira before the rest of the group was defeated as well. Daichi is still holding up well with Mayu's help but I heard Honda being pulled off to remedial lessons as I was leaving. Now stop standing around and summon your beasts."

"Right. Summon!" I need to be careful in this fight If I make any wrong moves I'll be the one taking the brunt of the force not my avatar. Looking around there are still quite a few enemies wearing various sports attire as armor but the one in the back worries me the most. Chiyo's avatar is standing in the commander position at the back of the group. From what I remember her avatar is incredibly fast and she uses spiked shoes to devastate opponents. We had a few practice bouts last year and it was usually an even match though my marks are a lot lower now and I can't help but imagine she's much more skilled in control.

"Akira whats the plan how should I help?"

"Ayako fall back a bit and get ready to throw my avatar towards the ceiling." It doesn't take long for him to come up with a plan. "Shun you help out as well."

"OK I'm on it" We both agree to his plan and get into a better position so we launch him towards the ceiling. The moment before he hits his wall something on his avatars hands glow and he flips upside down so that he starts walking on the ceiling before he starts raining down arrows taking a few people by surprise defeating them quickly. While some of the forces are defeated a couple more run for the exam room to replenish there scores unknowingly taking themselves out of the battle for the rest of the day.

Akira's bracelet stops glowing and he falls from the roof on top of Tarou breaking his fall but defeating one of our recent entries in the process. Overall it's a good trade since Akira has more points even after using so many with the bracelet, as well as he was able to remove several enemy students in the process.

"I won't be able to do that again so we need to hurry and take advantage of the situation before they get reinforcements. We're going to need to take out Chiyo. Shun, you and Ayako will need to do this yourselves while me and the others keep the others off your back."

"All right I'm on it." Me and Ayako run straight ahead. I have my foam sword in a blocking position while Ayako is ready to pierce anything that gets in her way.

Class E Honda Chiyo VS Class F Ogawa Ayako & Kazehaya Shun

Health

141 VS 96 & 59

"Well this is going to be difficult watch out for Chiyo's kicks, You won't be able to reflect her attacks with your rapier." I keep my voice low enough so Chiyo isn't able to here me.

"Alright, I'll be careful." Ayako gives me a quick nod before Chiyo initiates the fight. I have the more defensive weapon even if it is made of foam so I'm forced to take the vanguard position even though I'm the one who's going to feed the pain when I'm attacked.

Chiyo's speed is much faster then we anticipate and she's able to charge toward me and jumps over my head to attack Ayako directly. I can't tell if she's being nice to me since she knows I'm the punishment inspector or she realizes that she can fight her rapier more easily then my foam sword.

Class E Honda Chiyo VS Class F Ogawa Ayako & Kazehaya Shun

Health

141 VS 78 & 59

The only thing I can do in this situation is turn my back on the other opponents to attack Chiyo. I have to hope my allies can defend me long enough so that I don't have to worry about being stabbed in my back while I fight.

I'm able to attack Chiyo from behind but I'm not able to do much with a lower score and such a weak weapon. She ignores my attacking from behind and she continues to attack Ayako who's trying desperately to dodge her attacks. The more she dodges the closer she gets to escaping from the summoning field and running to our classroom to attack Masuro. I need to come up with a plan fast before she gets out of the field.

"Shun stop her from moving fast, you need to keep her in place!" Akira is yelling at me while shooting at one of the approaching students. Keep her in place... I have an idea on how to stop her in her tracks.

My avatar runs as fast as it can and jumps in between Ayako and Chiyo in the middle of their fight. Chiyo's in the middle of her kick so she isn't able to change the direction of her attack in time so I'm able to block it with my sword. When her foot hits my sword the blade in her shoe gets stuck in the foam and she's unable to move anymore. Ayako notices and she goes to stab over my shoulder to execute Chiyo ending the fight and eliminating one of the stronger members of Class E.

Class E Honda Chiyo VS Class F Ogawa Ayako & Kazehaya Shun

Health

DEAD VS 53 & 59

"Yes we did it!" While we celebrate our small victory one of the teachers I'm not familiar with comes to take Chiyo away to the Remedial class.

"OWWWW" While I'm celebrating I forget that I'm in the equivalent of a war zone and I can suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach from the volley of arrows that are now embedded into my avatar. My score dropped to a measly 9 from the arrows so I take my leave to help with the English field. On my way back I report what has happened to Masuro and he sends more troops to the weakened health field.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the stairs I can see a bright yellow screen blocking the entrance to the staircase with several avatars pounding on it from the other side. On this side of the screen I can see several students and there avatars fighting while others are shooting arrows through the screen. Daichi on the other hand is standing up holding his position right in front of the screen. Like Akira he also has a glowing bracelet around his wrist. Daichi's score is being shown and he isn't holding up well, the wall he created is likely draining his points. Before I call out the last Class E student on this side is defeated.<p>

"Daichi I'm here to help you guys out." Daichi turns towards me briefly before yelling at the others to prepare themselves.

"Alright everyone it's time to let more through again, get in positions. Archers fall back pole arms take up the relief line, swords take up the front, Shun and Mayu you take up the vanguard spots in the center, I'll hold back so I can put the wall back up after some get through." There are 10 people here including myself and Daichi. We're set up in 3 lines and Daichi is standing to the side. Mayu and two others are with me in the front line, while two spear users are behind us followed by the three archers behind them. Once the wall disappears 4 of the Class E students make it through the entrance before Daichi sets the wall back up. I can see more enemy troops coming up the stairs behind the wall and the empty spots in there line up fill up immediately.

Class E Hamasaki Taiki & Yoshida Sora VS Class F Hashira Mayu & Kazehaya Shun

English

67 & 55 VS 83 & 71

Mayu's score is still higher then mine even though she must of been in several battles by this point. There pulling enemies before blocking the rest is working wonders. In addition to stopping the enemies from moving they let the archers fire through Daichi's one way wall once the students who make it through are weakened and surrounded. They have to be running low on people at this point. The only problem is Daichi is running low on power so this strategy can only last so long.

"Shun pay attention before one of them kills you!" Daichi is yelling at me from the wall so I start focusing on the battle happening around me.

Me and Mayu are stuck in the center of the field so we focus on defense and distracting them while we let the others do the attacking. Taiki's Katana swings are slow and sloppy while Sora is having similar problems with his daggers, it's clear neither of them have had much practice using there avatars. The relief line comes to help out instead of standing by, both of them circle around to either side and starts pushing the two other E Class students so that there standing back to back with Sora and Taiki. With the addition of the relief line the 6 of us have the 4 of them stuck into a small space where they can't move well and bump into each other. The archers see what's happening and go to start firing arrows through the shield.

Class E Hamasaki Taiki & Yoshida Sora VS Class F Hashira Mayu & Kazehaya Shun

English

DEAD & DEAD VS 74 & 62

It doesn't take long for all 4 of them to fall dead. While we prepare for the next wave we can see Ayako and Akira summon there avatars on the other side of the wall attacking the enemy troops from behind. Daichi drops the shield and the rest of us attack from the front. Class E gets confused from the sudden pincer attack and there all sent to the remedial room in no time. After there all dead the only thing on our minds are why are they here. I recover from the shock first so I'm the first one to ask.

"Ayako what are you all doing here shouldn't you be in the main hall?"

"We were able to sent the last of the people to the remedial room so we checked into there classroom and there rep was alone. We would of gone in but with the two of us we didn't have a high enough score so we came to help you guys. Now let's stop talking and go win this war already."

A quick nod goes between all of us and we run to the Class E room with Ms. Fukawa following behind us to open the field. We stop by the classroom to inform Masuro whats happening and he decides to come along with us to defeat there rep.

Just like Ayako told us Taichi Watanabe is the only person left in the room. He doesn't wait for us to challenge him and instead summons his Jester of an avatar before placing his war hammer on the ground without saying a word. He doesn't say anything so we don't know if he is surrendering or trying to trick us. To be safe everyone excluding Masuro summons there beast and prepares to attack him

Class E Watanabe Taichi VS Class F 10+

English

91 VS 732

After a moment his avatar goes to pick up his hammer before charging towards us. He is either a genius and has some secret plan or... Before I finish my thought most of the other students with me attack completely destroying his avatar in a furry of attacks. He's suicidal was my second and more correct though.

Before the Remedial teacher comes Masuro speaks to Taichi.

"We have no interest in taking your classroom so you don't need to worry in that regard. However I will come here tomorrow with our ambassador to discuss our winnings." Masuro turns to the angry expression on all of our faces after saying were not taking his classroom. "Don't worry this is all apart of my plan let us go back to the classroom before discussing the events of this war."

He rolls out of the room before anyone has a chance to say anything. After a moment of silence we follow him back and wait for the KIA students to come back before the discussion begins.

* * *

><p>"A lot more of our troops survived then I anticipated, however a lot more of the people I put trust into were defeated as well. Though the thing I'm most interested in is the battle at the stairway, how many reinforcements did you receive? 5? Including Shun who was forced to swap sides. What exactly did you do to be able to win with that few casualties?" At this point I can't tell if Masuro is glad we won or if he's disappointment with us. Daichi is the firs to answer him.<p>

"As the commander of my team I decided to use my bracelet to separate there troops so that we could outnumber and defeat them with limited casualties."

"Shit! I was hoping we could keep those bracelets hidden in till we fought the higher classes. There goes one of our surprises. Akira what about you? Did you use yours as well or is it still hidden?"

"We were forced into a corner I had to clear out some of there troops, we were able to get to the commander and defeat her because of it." Akira

"Perfect just perfect... We had to pull out are 2 greatest weapons right off the bat against Class E. We're not going to be able to fight fairly next time then, don't worry my plan will still work, it will just need some adjusting." Once he finishes Ayako is the one to ask about the end of the war first.

"So Masuro why exactly are we not taking there classroom?" The KIA students with the exception of Takuma start yelling at Masuro after hearing the news.

"Do you really think were strong enough to fight Class A all on our own. We're going to need help from everyone we can get, and if we take there room do you really think they would help us." We can't help but agree to that logic. "Alright class is about over so I'll end this meeting now. Remember most of you are taking at least one exam tomorrow so study for it."

It took a while for the adrenaline from the war to end but not that it has I'm really tired. The faster I get home the faster I can go to sleep.


End file.
